


Fourteen

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Alternate Scene, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Gen, Torchwood References, laying a false trail for Luke's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Establishing a cover story mid-crisis was tricky, but possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just a short 'alternate/internal view of the scene' thing that popped into my head, because after she said it the first time, how many times did she say it afterwards?
> 
> _Originally posted August 8, 2008_

Sarah Jane tried not to glance at Jack Harkness and Torchwood in the split screen. Beside her in a flash of brilliance, Luke outlined Mr. Smith's role in the nascent plan to contact the Doctor.

 _My son, Luke. He's fourteen._ Fourteen. Not three months old and created in the basement of a soft drink factory. Fourteen. My child. No need for Torchwood or UNIT or anyone else to take any interest in him whatsoever. Normal as mince pie at Christmas.

Never mind that he has no navel and was concocted by aliens bent on domination of Earth. Fourteen years old. She'd had him his whole life. Well, that part was true at least. Not according to the adoption papers she signed recently though, which Torchwood could see if they chose to take an interest, but they had no reason to take any interest, did they now? That's the way it had to stay.

She'd worked with UNIT before, which had always been rather 'shoot first and vivisect later', and Torchwood was even worse, or so she'd heard.

"Who's the kid?" Jack asked directly.

"That's my son!" she said, directly back. Not sounding too defensive, she hoped.

She'd have to find a way to work in the bit about him being fourteen later.

\- - -  
(that's all)


End file.
